


James Bond Podficlets

by Castillon02



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02
Summary: Fluffy 00Q podfics that are between one and ten minutes long.





	1. A Little Aid, by IAmANonnieMouse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Aid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468725) by [IAmANonnieMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse). 
  * Inspired by [Five O'clock in the Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593159) by [gwyllion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion). 
  * Inspired by [Anchor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774834) by [voculae (northernMagic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae). 
  * Inspired by [Gardening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370676) by [roseforthethorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns). 
  * Inspired by [The Tummy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351767) by [roseforthethorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns). 
  * Inspired by [Day Two - Cuddling Somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760933) by [quartermasterandhisagent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartermasterandhisagent/pseuds/quartermasterandhisagent). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Little Aid, by IAmANonnieMouse   
> "It feels like surrender, like losing a battle he didn’t realize he was fighting. But Q was insistent, and he’s never been very good at refusing him for long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 31 Days of Bond prompt "technology." 
> 
> Many thanks to iamanonniemouse for writing such a cute ficlet!


	2. Five O'Clock in the Morning, by gwylliondream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five O'Clock in the Morning, by gwylliondream  
> Summary: Written for the 2017 00Q Last Drabble Writer Standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 31 Days of Bond prompt 'sneak.'
> 
> Thanks to gwylliondream for writing such a lovely drabble!


	3. Anchor, by voculae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anchor, by voculae   
> Summary: Bond comes home to Q.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created for the 31 Days of Bond prompt 'travel.'   
> Thanks to voculae for creating such a beautiful drabble!


	4. Retirement Bliss? by roseforthethorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podficlets from rose's series about James and Q being retired together.

The Tummy: 

 

Gardening: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to roseforthethorns for writing such a lovely series!


	5. Day Two--Cuddling Somewhere, by quartermasterandhisagent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bond isn't precisely sure how he ended up where he did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 31 Days of Bond prompt 'twist'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for listening! Constructive criticism is welcome <3
> 
> And thank you to quartermasterandhisagent for writing such a cute ficlet!


End file.
